last_day_on_earth_survivalfandomcom-20200222-history
Milkor MGL
Description "Powerful weapon for eliminating the enemy on a large area" Information The Milkor MGL is currently the most damaging weapon in Last Day on Earth: Survival. Upon firing, it will create a blast radius then will explode in one second, dealing 200 damage to enemies without armor. This weapon currently has the lowest durability of all other weapons, so it's not a good idea to equip only this to fight. The Milkor Multiple Grenade Launcher (the initials for MGL) also uses up its durability whether there are hostiles around you or not, so dont be dumb and only use it only when absolutely necessary (and not for a dumb reason either)! due to the fact that the Milkor MGL does 200 damage and can damage armor, and drain the players health quickly when blasted, fire it at preferably slow ones at a range where the red circle (danger zone as some people call it) isn't near you or is about to come to a point to where your in it in impact due to to close of range, they are useful for slower zombies such as the Frenzied Giant, or it can be used to attack the Crowd Zombies that attack your base (but its not worth the durability for things like the horde, or regular Roaming Zombies.), the Zombie Horde version of the Rest Stop event (again not worth the durability), against heavy turrets in Bunker Alfa, or even to kill the raiders if they attack your base due to lack of value items you try to trade with them (see more info about this in raiders). The best way to use the Milkor is for Blackport PD, you can hit all 6 or 7 zombies with its area damage. You can easily squeeze out 1000 dmg from 1 Milkor shot if you use it in this way. Use 1 shot per wave and finish the rest of the wave off with a secondary gun. Usage This is used to damage enemies within the blast radius. It is recommended to lure enemies to chase you, then to go crazy and constantly fire away. Also, wear SWAT Armor if you are using this weapon because chances are you are going to get hit depends on if the danger zone (red circle) comes to close and has you in it. So bring First Aid Kits, Bandages, Food, and at least 2 sets of SWAT Armor. The Milkor MGL is a very effective weapon if used correctly, it can make quick work of the Ravager, The Witch and the most useful weapon if you for some reason want to take down The Big One. Obtaining This item can be obtained from the Specialist (at reaching level 15 reputation) or from Limited Crates (Expert Pack, etc.) or from Floppy with coordinates loot. Recycling On the Recycler, a Milkor MGL can be recycled into Spring, Factory Parts, and Carbon Composite in 1 hour at an appropriate level of Firearms recycling skill. *Before Beta v.1.9, could be recycled into Scrap Metal, Weapon Parts, and Steel Bar. Tips and Trivia *Introduced in Beta v.1.6.9 *Not recommended of usage against The Big One since it can close the gap between its target easily and Milkor MGL deals AoE damage which would also deal damage to its user if he/she is also in explosions range (shown as red circle), plus The Big One damage once he hits you... *Best used for Blackport PD 99 waves Usage in Blackport PD Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Uncraftable